Rio Origins: Alex
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The origins of Alex before he appeared in Fight Against The Elements
1. Found

**Here we go for my own origins, guys =)**

Found

It was a raining night in a village in Quebec, Canada.

The storm was hard and the trees were moving because of the strong wind.

Inside a hollow, a female snow owl was looking outside at the entrance with her baby crying in her chest.

Female snow owl: "Shhhhh, baby. Everything will be alright. This storm will end soon."

She said with patting his back with her wing.

Suddenly, she heard another crying noise outside.

She softly putted her chick back into the nest before going to look outside.

She then spotted a snow owl chick crying at the feet of her tree.

She gasped in shock before immediately flying down to get him and getting back into her hollow.

The little chick cried into the mother's puffy chest.

Female snow owl: "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, little one. Everything is alright."

She said in a soft tone which calmed a little the chick.

She smiled and softly patted the back of his head with her wing, which made the chick let out cute sounds.

She then softly putted him into her next next to her own chick.

The two quickly started to cuddle each other, cutely.

The mother smiled before wrapping the two in her wings.

Female son owl: (Don't worry, Nat; you can take care of another chick.)

Suddenly, she realized that she haven't named her chick yet. She should find one for the other one too.

Nat: "Okay, baby. Time to found your name..."

She thought about it for a moment.

Nat: I got it! You, my little one, you will be called Olyver."

She said, deciding her chick's name before turning to the other one she found.

Nat: "And you, I will call you Alex. My adoptive son."

She said with nuzzling her beak on her two chicks, making them letting out cute sounds again.

**Here ends the first chapter of my own origins, guys. I have nothing else to say except that you can leave reviews on the deleted scenes, y'know.**


	2. Problems

**Second part, guys.**

Fifteen years have passed since Nat found the little chick who she now call Alex.

It was a beautiful noon in the village in which our owls were living.

In the sky, our sweet little snow owl Alex was flying with joy.

He was now fifteen years old which changed his appearance.

He was taller, fluffier and his wings could now allow him to fly. His hair were cut short.

He was happily flying in the air, enjoying the sun and the wind.

Eventually, he landed on top of a small house, wanting to relax for a moment.

He took a deep breath before scanning his surrounding.

He then saw many other young bird playing on the ground not too far. Some of them were playing tag while the others were playing hocker (That's a very popular sport in Canada).

He let out a sigh.

Suddenly, his brother, Oly landed beside him.

Oly: "Hey, Bro."

Oly was taller than Alex, his hair were spiked like a punk and he was a little more chubby than him.

Alex: "Hi, Oly."

His brother than noticed that he was looking at the young birds playing.

Oly: "Why don't you go play with them?"

Alex sighed.

Alex: "Guess I'm too shy."

Oly patted him on the shoulder.

Oly: "Aw, come on. Look, there's a lot of pretty girls too."

Indeed, there was many young beauty that caught all the male's eyes.

Alex: "I know; why do you think I still stay away?"

He asked with a chuckle.

Oly: "Come on!"

He said with grabbing his brother in his wing and pushing him toward the playground.

Alex: "No, NO! Let me go! I don't want to!"

However, his brother didn't listened to him and keep pushing him.

They arrived in front of a group of three young beautiful snow owls.

Oly: "Hello, ladies."

He said which caught their attention.

Oly: "The name of the handsome guy you actually see is Oly."

He said in a charming manner which made the grils giggling.

Oly: "And this is my younger sibling, Alex."

He said introducing his now-ultra-nervous-brother who was chuckling nervously.

Female snow owl: "Hello, Alex."

She said in a charming way with her eyes half-closed.

Alex was blushing as it was easily visible under his white feathers.

Alex: "I must go pee!"

He quickly said as an excuse for getting out and flew away at a huge speed.

* * *

Night time has come and the village was calm as everybody was back home.

Inside their hollow, Alex, Oly and their mother were eating some fruits that this last one brought sooner that day.

Oly: "I still can't believe you ran away in front of girls!"

Alex looked at him with a mad look.

Alex: "I didn't wanted to see them; you pushed me to!"

He said in defence.

Oly: "Come on! You know you wanted to see those pretty ladies!"

Alex: "I didn't!"

Oly: "Yes you do!"

Alex: "Shut up! I didn't!"

They kept arguing.

Nat: "Kids! That's enough! Stop acting like babies and eat!"

She said to stop them.

They obeyed and continued eating their fruits.

Nat: "But seriously, Son, you didn't wanted to hang out with pretty girls?"

Alex looked down sadly.

Alex: "Guess I'm too shy."

Nat looked at her son with a sad look.

Nat: (Poor chick. He's not very sociable and shy...)

**To be continued, guys.**


	3. Why?

**New chapter, guys.**

Why?

Today, Nat chose to bring Alex to see the doctor to solve his shyness problem.

She was actually chatting with the doctor alongside Oly while Alex was waiting not too far.

He was sit on a tree branch, turning his pointing feathers impatiently.

Finally, his mom and brother came back to him.

However, it didn't seemed nice as they both had a sad face.

Alex: "Oly? Mom? What is going on?"

His mom then walked slowly in front of him, wanting to be the one to announce him the situation.

Nat: "Listen, sweetheart...The doctor have diagnosed you. And..."

Alex looked at her with a curious look, waiting for her next words.

After a few seconds of silence, she finally found the courage to talk.

Nat: "The doctor found out that you're autistic."

Alex looked at her in shock.

Alex: "I-I am a-autistic?"

She lightly nodded with sadness in her face.

Alex was on the verge of tears too.

He knew he was different, but not to that point.

* * *

Later on, they all returned to their nest and Alex didn't say one word, still chocked of the news.

It was night and our owl family were sleeping together in their nest.

However, Alex couldn't sleep, still feeling sadness in his heart.

He then slowly got up and walked to his hollow's entrance, careful not to awake his family.

He then looked at the full moon that was shining in the sky.

He sighed.

Alex: "Why am I so different? I never met my biological parents, I am autistic and I don't even have a personality."

He kept looking at the moon.

Alex: "Who am I? Why do I live?"

He asked to himself with tears in his eyes.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, guys; the next one will be longer thought =)**


	4. Dream fights

**Yo, guys, the next chapter will be a little late, so I made something to help you wait; a list of Super Rio vs Mortal Kombat dream fights! Here we go:**

**-Blu vs Liu Kang**

**-Jewel vs Kitana**

**-Nico vs Kung Lao**

**-Pedro vs Jax**

**-Fenn vs Raiden**

**-Skyler vs Jade**

**-Alex vs Taven**

**-Angelus vs Ashrah**

**-Joe vs Sonya**

**-Xerxes vs Mavado**

**-Garrix vs Smoke**

**-Duke vs Scorpion**

**-Bia vs Ermac**

**-Arlene vs Mileena**

**-Reidak vs Daegon**

**-Roberto vs Johnny Cage**

**-Scorcher vs Onaga**

**-Eduardo vs Goro**

**-Rico vs Shang Tsung**

**-Nexus vs Kano**

**-Tomada vs Nightwolf**

**-Eva vs Sindel**

**-Frozen vs Sub-Zero**

**-Crexis vs Noob Saibot**

**-Shard vs Quan Chi**

**-Carla vs Rain**

**-Tiago vs Kabal**

**-Carlos vs Mokap**

**-Zihiros vs Shinnok**

**-Peter vs Stryker**

**-Luca vs Moloch**

**-Sienna vs Frost**

**-Flavio vs Senshi**

**-X-Y76 vs Dramhin**

**-Bosco vs Hsu Hao**

**-Sven vs Kira**

**-Felipe vs Jarek**

**-Mnshika vs Sareena**

**-Rafael vs Cyrax**

**-Luiz vs Kintaro**

**-Alondra vs Nitara**

**-Crexis vs Meat**

**-Daniel vs Reptile**

**-Sorrel vs Li Mei**

**-Ray vs Kai**


	5. The Prototype Awakes

**New chapter, guys. By the way, I want to thank everybody who is participating in Rio Origins.**

The Prototype awakes

Alex was still watching the moon in the sky with some tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard some gun shots noises.

He looked toward the village to see fire and shooting noises.

He was confused and walked forward to have a better look.

Suddenly, a unidentified bird quickly passed by and scratched Alex's wing on the process.

He yelped in pain and looked at his wing to see scratches with some blood flowing out.

Nat and Oli, who have been awoken by the noises, flew out to Alex.

Nat: "Sweetheart! What is going on?!"

Alex was about to answer but was interrupted by some military humans, walking on the field and shooting.

One of them talked into a microphone.

Soldier: "Don't forget the orders; this place is infected so everyone here must be shoot!"

The family of owls were shocked to hear that.

Nat: "We've gotta leave now!"

She didn't had to say it twice as they all flew off, leaving their hollow behind.

While they were flying at full speed away, Alex couldn't help but watch the soldiers shooting everywhere.

Suddenly, a gun shot flew through the air and touched Alex's ribs.

He coughed blood and fallen down to land on the grassing floor.

He felt the pain of the shoot, the scratch and the landing flowing throughout his body.

He passed a wing on where he got shot and saw blood on it.

He couldn't hear anything but saw his brother and mother flying in front of him with shocked and panicked look.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but knew they were panicking about his injuries.

Alex couldn't handle the pain and slowly closed his eyes.

The last thing he saw was his mother crying.

* * *

Alex slowly regained conscious, seeing blind at first, but quickly regaining his view.

What he first saw was that he was exactly where he was before loosing conscious.

Everything was destroyed and there was many corpse everywhere.

He weakly went back to his feet to have a better look.

Suddenly, he was surprised about something; he didn't felt any pain at his wing or ribs.

He looked there to see that his injuries were all gone.

However, his thoughts were cut short as he saw five military soldiers arriving.

One of them noticed him.

Soldier: "Hey! There's one remaining there!"

He screamed with aiming his machine-gun at him.

Alex immediately closed his eyes in fear, ready to get shoot.

The soldier pressed his trigger and shoot some munitions at Alex's stomach.

Alex kept his eyes closed for a few seconds until he realized something strange; he didn't felt any pain.

He then looked his belly to see that he was indeed bleeding, but still didn't felt anything.

Suddenly, a black, red and silver material jumped out of his skin and fixed his wound completely, leaving only some blood marks on his feathers.

The soldiers were as much surprised as Alex.

Soldier: "Shoot him again!"

Another soldier was about to shoot him and Alex tried to protect himself with his right wing.

Suddenly, his wing turned into a black, red and silver shield which blocked the shoots.

The soldiers were surprised again, Alex too.

Suddenly, he managed to turn his wings into claws of the susbstance that has help him since the beginning.

He smiled before looking at the soldiers.

Soldier: "SHOOT HIM!"

They started shooting at him together to no use.

Alex ran toward them with his claws-wings, ready to slash.

Soldier: "What the-"

Was all he could say before being slaught by the snow owl.

* * *

Afterward, Alex was standing in the middle of the soldiers he killed, covered of their blood on his feathers and claws.

He looked at these last one while asking himself how he got them.

He then looked at the camera with his red eyes.


	6. New friends

**Next chapter, guys. Just before we go, I must tell you that the next story of the Super Rio Saga, Armageddon, will begin in May.**

New friends

Alex was still standing in the middle of where he committed a rampage with his new powers.

He still couldn't believe what he did.

However, he was soon brought back to reality as he heard a tweet.

He turned his head to see a black owl tweeting at him and hinting him to follow him with his wing.

Alex was confused at first, but decided to follow him anyway.

Once he arrived at him, he was about to speak only to get interrupted by the black owl.

Black Owl: "We'll talk later! Follow me! The name's Jameson by the way!"

He said, introducing himself, before quickly running away.

Alex didn't truly understood but followed him anyway.

* * *

After sometime of walking, they arrived at a kind of metal tunnel that leads under a tree.

Jameson: "Follow me!"

He said with walking into the tunnel as Alex followed him.

The inside of the tunnel was a kind of laboratory.

Alex: "Where the duck are we?"

Jameson: "You'll see."

Then, they arrived into a room where there was four other people.

First, there was a doctor with white hair and, well, looks like any crazy scientist.

Second, there was a female snow owl just like him, who was pretty beautiful.

Third, there was a female purple and blue macaw.

Finally, there was a little female pigeon who was wearing a military helmet.

They all looked at them in shock.

Little pigeon: "Hey, Jameson, who did you brought back here."

He then looked at Alex.

Jameson: "Hey, what you said your name was?"

Alex: "It's Alex."

He introduced himself.

Jameson: "Well, Alex, the man right there is the Dr. Stevens. The purple and blue lady is Cyra. The little military bird there is Wiona and the snow owl is Snow."

He introduced everybody.

Wiona: "We are a group that took refuge here to escape the military's rampage."

Alex looked at them in surprise.

Alex: "Did you saw two snow owls like me, a mother and her teen, around here?"

He asked in hope of finding his family alive.

Wiona: "Ah, yeah; we saw many snow owls as corpses around here. The militaries haven't missed them!"

Alex looked at them in shock.

Snow gave a slap on Wiona's shoulder.

Wiona: "Hey!"

Snow: "He lost his family, Wiona!"

This made her look in shock.

Alex looked down sadly.

Jameson tried to change the mod.

Jameson: "Hey, I saw him killing some soldiers outside with super claws in his wings!"

The Dr. Stevens immediately looked in surprise at him.

Dr. Stevens: "Really?!"

He then looked at Alex.

Dr. Stevens: "Mind if I make some analyzing on you?"

Alex simply looked at him.

Alex: "Okay."

* * *

An hour later, the doctor finished analyzing Alex.

Snow came to see him.

Snow: "How do you feel, Alex?"

Alex: "It hurts everywhere on my stomach."

He complained.

Meanwhile, the Dr. Stevens was looking at what he studied with an amazed look.

Dr Stevens: "T-This is unbelievable!"

They all looked at him curiously.

Jameson: "What is it?"

Dr Stevens: "Alex! Your organism managed to make a perfect fusion with the virus Blacklight!"

He looked at him with a confused look.

Alex: "The virus what?"

Dr. Stevens: "The virus Blacklight. It's a disease that appeared in New York a few months ago which normally turns the infected into monsters that we call zombies. You have somehow been infected, but your organism made a perfect fuse with this virus! That's awesome!"

Alex looked in surprise.

Alex: (So that explains everything about this substance healing me and all...)

However, his thoughts were cut short as a gun shot was heard and, in a split second, the Dr. Stevens received a ball into his head before falling dead on the floor.

Everybody looked at him in shock before realizing that some military soldiers have entered the hideout and were shooting at them.

Alex: "Shit..."

**Believe it or not, but I managed to successfully make two chapters in one day, guys! But I'm gonna be honest with you; I don't take fun on writing this story. I don't feel the same way I did with the Super Rio Saga. So this story will be pretty short. I hope you understand.**


	7. Training begin

**Next chapter, guys.**

Charge!

The soldiers started shooting at Alex and his friends who took cover.

Wiona took a pistol and started shooting back at them, killing some.

Wiona: "You have to get out of here! I'll cover you-"

Was all she could say before being shot in the head by a soldier.

Jameson: "WIONA!"

Snow looked at Alex.

Snow: "Alex! Please! Do something!"

Alex nodded and was about to interfere, but a grenade was shoot in their position and exploded, making a lot of smoke, that confused all of our friends.

Alex was laying on the floor, seeing dizzy.

However, he saw clear enough to see the soldiers coming toward them and shooting Jameson, Cyra and Snow, like if they were nothing.

Then, a sergeant walked in front of him and smiled.

Sergeant: "He is here. Take him and bring him back at the base! Oh, and don't kill him; we need him alive!"

He ordered to his soldiers.

But then, a explosion opened a hole into the wall of the lab and some people started shooting at the human soldiers.

Unfortunately, Alex lost conscious before having the chance to see who it was.

* * *

Alex slowly opened his eyes and regaining consciousness.

Once he was fully awake, he saw that he was laying on a bed inside a kind of military camp base.

There was a military bird sitting next to him on a chair with a military suit.

By the look of it, he was a sergeant.

Sergeant bird: "You're awake?"

Alex lightly nodded.

Alex: "Where am I?"

Sergeant bird: "You're in the camp base of the Canadian Birds Forces. Or CBF for short."

He explained.

Sergeant bird: "We found you into this lab that the crazy soldiers were attacking. You are lucky that we found you."

Alex: "Is the others alright?"

He shook his head.

Sergeant bird: "They're all dead."

Alex was shocked and saddened; he would have loved to know them more.

But then, he thought about his family.

Alex: "Is there more snow owls in here?"

He shook his head.

Sergeant bird: "No, sorry; we didn't found any survivor."

Alex was even more saddened and was on the verge of tear; he lost practically everybody who he loved.

The Sergeant bird then putted a wing on Alex's shoulder.

Sergeant: "Listen, Alex-"

Alex: "You know my name?!"

He interrupted him.

Sergeant: "well, I've read your CV."

Alex: (I didn't even knew that I had a CV.)

He thought.

Sergeant bird: "But there is not the problem; we found out that your organism fused with a virus called-"

Alex: "Blacklight? I know; the Dr. Stevens explained me everything."

He interrupted him again.

Sergeant bird: "Okay, well, I'm gonna be straight; your a important bird here and I was charged to train you to use your new skills given by the virus Blacklight."

He explained.

Alex: "Prototype."

Sergeant bird: "Huh?"

He said with looking at him confused.

Alex: "I prefer calling this virus Prototype."

Sergeant bird: "Oh, okay. Well, I've gotta train you to master the 'Prototype'. Is this okay with you?"

Alex hesitated.

Alex: "How long it should take? And what it will give to me?"

The Sergeant Bird smiled.

Sergeant bird: "Well, first, it should take maybe one year, and second, it will give you powers and skills like not other birds in Canada or even the world ever had."

Alex looked down for a while before looking back at his sergeant.

Alex: "Okay, I accept!"

He smiled.

Sergeant bird: "Great! follow me!"

Alex got up from the bed and followed him.

Alex: "I'm curious, Sergeant."

He smiled at him.

Sergeant bird: "You can call me Benjamin or Ben."

**Well, here's my training starting, guys!Wish me good luck =)**


	8. What I am

**Next chapter, guys!**

What I am

Two years have passed since Alex begun his training with Ben and the CBF.

During the first year, he learned to use his Prototype skills:

-claws

-whip

-hammer fists

-infrared and infected vision

-transformation

-and his preferred one, the wing-blade

He also learned how to use guns and other kind of war weapons, but he preferred his Prototype.

During the second year, he went into many missions given by the CBF.

Some where about infiltrating gang bases and others were to attack them.

* * *

Speaking of which, it was night time and a group of CBF birds were coming back to their base. Alex was with them.

They finished attacking and neutralizing a gang of humans that were making illegal traffic of weapons.

Of course, it was easy thanks to Alex.

They arrived at the base and Ben went to see the boss.

Ben: "The mission is a success, Sir."

Boss: "Good work, Ben. Like always. You have the remaining of the night."

He nodded.

Alex was back into his room, where he was playing a bird-sized-PS3.

Someone knocked at his door.

Alex: "Enter!"

Then, Ben entered his room.

Ben: "Hey, champ, how's it goin'?"

Alex: "Good."

He answered without turning to look at him.

Ben knew that he was a more distant bird as he was still affected by the lost of his friends and family two years ago.

So, he decided to change the mood.

Ben: "What are playing to?"

Alex: "COD MW3"

Ben sat next to him, took another controller and started playing with his friend.

* * *

The next morning, the boss announced that there was in attack in the city of Montreal by a unknown enemy.

He ordered that a group of soldiers led by Ben, including Alex, flew over to the city and neutralize the enemy.

They did so and were currently flying in the sky toward Montreal.

Alex was flying next to Ben.

Ben: "Remember, Al; you're our most important member. So be careful!"

He nodded.

Eventually, they arrived at Montreal.

Indeed, the city was in chaos as there was fire and everything was destroyed.

Ben: "Okay, everybody, we need to local ate the ennemies and-"

He couldn't talk further as, suddenly, many tentacles jumped out of nowhere and slaughter every soldiers except Alex and Ben himself.

Those last two immediately putted themselves in fighting positions.

Ben: "Who did this?!"

They heard chuckles.

?: "We formerly knew me as JF, but you will call me... The Supreme Hunter!"

**(If you wanna know how he looks, go read the deleted chapter of Injustice)**

Alex and Ben looked at him in shock.

Alex: "What the heck is this creature?"

He smiled.

Supreme Hunter: "I'm just like you, Alex..."

He looked at him in shock.

Alex: "How do you know my name?"

He just chuckled.

Supreme Hunter: "It doesn't matter. All you have to know, is that I'm infected by the virus Blacklight just like you! But at full power!"

Alex looked at him in shock.

Ben: "Come on, Alex! Let's get rid of this monster!"

He said with getting his machine-gun as Alex took out his wing-blade.

**Another chapter ends, guys. Sorry for not showing more motivation, but like I said, I don't take fun writing this story and I'm excited to get rid of it...**


	9. Alex vs Supreme Hunter

**Last chapter, guys!**

Alex vs Supreme Hunter

Alex and Ben were looking at the Supreme Hunter, ready to start the fight.

Ben started first by shooting the Hunter with his machine-gun.

Unfortunately, the Hunter easily blocked all of them with his arm.

Alex charged at him with his wing-blade ready to slash.

As he was about to slash the Hunter with his wing-blade, this last one easily blocked him with his arm.

He then extended his arm to smash Ben, sending him a few meters away.

Alex: "BEN!"

He then looked at the Hunter with anger and used his free wing to smash across the face which, incredibly, knocked him back a little.

He cracked his neck and looked at Alex with a smirk.

Supreme Hunter: "Pretty strong, aren't you?"

Alex didn't played his game and charged at him with his Prototype claws.

The Hunter managed to dodge his attacks, but one of them left a cut mark on his cheek, with some blood flowing.

He then grabbed him with his arm and threw him to crash into a destroyed car.

Despite the pain, Alex quickly got back on his feet and smashed the Hunter in the face with his whip, making him bleed more.

The Hunter groaned in pain and made his tentacles jump out of his body again the smash Alex all together, knocking him farther.

Alex was laying on his belly and slowly lifted back his bleeding head to look in anger at the Hunter.

This last one jumped in front of him and grabbed his neck before lifting him and smiling.

Supreme Hunter: "Your Prototype is strong, but not enough!"

Suddenly, Alex let out his wing-blade and slashed the Hunter on his arm and chest.

This last one groaned in pain and anger before letting out his tentacles and knocking Alex once more.

Suddenly, Ben started shooting him again with his machine-gun despite being covered of injuries.

Unfortunately for him, the shoots didn't had very effect on the monster.

This last one smiled and pointed his arm toward Ben before sending a tentacle that pierced him through the chest.

Alex saw this.

Alex: "NO!"

He screamed with rushing to his friend and using his wing-blade to slash the tentacle.

He then took his best friend into his two wings as blood was flowing out of him.

Ben: "Alex? I-It is so cold."

Alex: "Ben! Don't talk! I'm gonna heal you with my Prototype!"

He said with trying to heal his friend's injurie.

Unfortunately, Ben's wound was filled with Prototype, preventing Alex from healing it.

Alex: "No! No! NO!"

He looked at his dying friend in panic.

**(Sadness and Sorrow by Naruto Soundtrack starts playing)**

Ben chuckled.

Ben: "I don't think, Alex...It's the end for me..."

He weakly said.

Alex had tears starting flowing in his eyes.

Alex: "Ben...please...My family...I-It's so horrible..."

He looked at him, no caring about him seeing him cry.

Alex: "And now, you?! P-Please, Ben! D-Don't die!"

Ben smiled at him.

Ben: "...I-I made my time, Al...I-I can now found the rest..."

He then putted took Alex's wing with his.

Ben: "A-Alex...Please...Promise me that you will keep going on...You are strong...Y-You can do anything..."

Alex lightly nodded his head as tears keep flowing out of his eyes to his cheeks and on the floor.

Ben smiled; he was happy to die in the wings of his best friend.

He then slowly closed his eyes, dying in peace with a smile on his beak.

Alex softly let him go on the ground, on his blood puddle.

Alex: "Goodbye, Ben...My friend..."

He said with tears flowing out of his eyes as he slowly went back on his feet.

The Hunter simply spat in disgust at this scene.

Supreme Hunter: "You shouldn't cry for him; he was pathetic...just like you."

These words went deeply into Alex's mind, making his rage growing up.

Suddenly, some bumps started moving into his veins.

The Hunter looked curiously.

Suddenly, a lot of the Prorotype's substance jumped out of Alex's skin and started covering his whole body.

Supreme Hunter: "What?!"

He said in surprise.

Then, Alex turned around to look at him and revealed that his eyes were red as the white part was getting black.

Alex: "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

He screamed in rage as he charged at the Hunter with a incredible speed.

He managed to claw him into the shoulder, taking off his whole arm.

The Hunter looked in shock as blood was flowing like a river out of his wound.

Supreme Hunter: "W-What?! H-How did he...?"

However, he didn't had a lot of time to think as Alex charged again, cutting off both of his legs, making him fall on his back while loosing a lot of blood.

Alex then jumped on him and, without remorse, slashed his throat open with his wing, killing him in the process.

He then let out a killing scream of rage that echoed through the whole city.

Suddenly,he heard a weird noise coming from the Hunter's corpse.

Confused, he used his wings to open his chest.

He putted a surprised look on his face as there was what we could call a nuclear bomb into his body.

Before he could do anything, the bomb exploded, resulting into the destruction of half of Montreal.

Luckily, Alex survived the explosion thanks to his Prototype, but he was send flying into the air at a huge speed.

His course ended as he landed far away into the ocean.

However, he was hurt bad and couldn't find the energy to move.

He saw felt the ocean making him move.

Alex: (W-What's happening? I-Is the force taking my away?)

He was indeed moving away, lead by the sea's will.

Alex: (I-I did it, Ben...)

He thought as he slowly closed his eyes.

Luckily for him, the Prototype was giving him air to breath into the water and he wasn't drawing as he was not heavy enough.

* * *

Eventually, the snow owl, still unconscious, was brought by the sea to a forest's feet.

He was laying on his back into the mud.

Then, a blue macaw flew next to him.

He shook him with his wing.

Blu: "Hey, kid. Are you alright?"

Alex didn't answered.

Blu putted his head on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

Blu: "He's alive! I will bring him back to the tribe and ask Mimi for help!"

He said as he took Alex into his talons and flew toward the tribe.

Blu: "Hang on, kid!"

He said as he flew away.

**And that's it! You now know what happened to Alex before the events of Fight Against The Elements! I hope you enjoyed it and that you will tell your own origins too =)**


End file.
